Initiative comes to thems that wait
by Morbidmuch
Summary: "That's why I stick to Beethoven. No chance of guilt by association." "Yeah? Have you ever seen little a movie called A Clockwork Orange?" Reid/OC, set directly after 5x07


**A/N: This little plot bunny hit me after Wednesday's show. Loved Reid in that episode, who knew he was so out of touch with pop culture. One thing though; if you HAVEN'T seen A Clockwork Orange, I recommend that you do. It's a bit sick and twisted, but still an amazing piece of art. The other characters from this story is the same ones from my story 'Can I hold you', so if you want a deeper understanding of the characters, I'd recommend that you read that first. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything expect Natalie and Ava. Even the title is shamelessly ripped of from 'A Clockwork Orange' by Stanley Kubrick.**

* * *

**Initiative comes to thems that wait**

Natalie looked up when she heard the front door slam, and stood up from the couch to greet her fiancé.

"I wish you would have told me you were back in town, I could have picked you up,"

"There was no need," Spencer replied, "Emily drove me." He rested his crutches against the wall so that he could pull her close to him. "Hey,"

She smiled up at him, brown eyes meeting. "Hey yourself." She reached up and placed her lips on his, her hand curling in his long hair. He sighed against her lips, happy to be home again.

"How was your day?" He grabbed the cane he kept by the door which he used when he was at home, and limped towards the living-room.

"Eventful," Natalie chuckled as she followed him. "Ava didn't want her lunch and knocked it all out on the floor, and she also nearly destroyed a few papers I had lying around from work."

"She's asleep?" Spencer asked, wincing slightly as he sat down on the couch, his leg stretched out in front of him.

"Yeah, she fell asleep about an hour ago," she sat down next to him and snuggled up against his body. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Spencer's hand stroking Natalie's arm slowly as he thought about the conversation with the team on the plane.

"Hey Natalie, have you ever seen a movie called A Clockwork Orange?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah, we watched it in my Psychology class in college. Why?"

Spencer re-told the conversation on the plane, and his interest in finding out just what Emily had meant. It didn't pain him as much as it used to, not really knowing much about pop culture. It used to, but then he realized that it didn't matter.

"I think I have it here somewhere if you want to watch it?" Natalie offered, and Spencer was quick to agree with her. She unfolded herself from his body and walked up to the TV, sitting down in front of it and opening the cabinet underneath where they kept all their movies, TV-boxes, and documentaries. Looking through the titles for a moment, she then gave a triumphant laugh. "I got it!" After popping it into the DVD player, she sat back down next to Spencer, leaning against his chest and wrapping an arm around his waist.

The movie started, and Spencer gave it all his attention. While Natalie flinched at the more violent scenes, he didn't move a muscle. He was used to the violence, and nothing really fazed him anymore.

As the credits rolled, Natalie turned to Spencer. "So, what did you think?"

A small smile appeared on Spencer's face. "Well, I think it's safe to say that I won't be seeing that movie again for some time."

She wrinkled her nose. "I know, right? It's really dark and twisted. I've only seen it twice."

Spencer shifted his body so that he was leaning more against the armrest of the couch, which was more comfortable. Natalie nuzzled her face in his neck, breathing in the scent she loved so much.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Spencer replied, stroking her back. Lifting her face with his hand at her chin, they kissed. She tangled a hand into his hair, using it as leverage to pull him closer to her. Their tongues touched, and a soft sigh left Natalie's mouth. Spencer's arms circled her waist, pulling her more to him. She answered by swinging her leg over his lap so that she was straddling him. A groan left Spencer's mouth as she scooted closer so that there was no air between them.

"I love you," she sighed against his lips, and he gave a small smile.

"I love you too. Should we take this upstairs?"

Natalie climbed off, and locked the front door and turned off the lights before walking ahead of Spencer upstairs. "Why don't you see if Ava's still asleep? I'll wait for you,"

Spencer turned right at the top of the stairs, and limped quietly into his daughter's bedroom. He walked up to the crib, and a smile covered his face when he saw her sleeping there, her thumb stuck in her mouth. She had inherited Natalie's blonde hair, but his own brown eyes. Leaning down, he placed a kiss at the top of her head. As he stood there, his mind drifted to when he first met Natalie.

_Flashback_

_He __tried to look busy as the many college students filled the room. This was his least favourite part of working at the bureau. This was a sophomore class, from various majors. When he heard the last students sitting down and the talking stopping, he knew it was time. He moved to the front of the podium, and began his lecture. Afterwards, he was satisfied with his performance. He was about to gather his paper and go get some lunch before going back to Quantico, when a voice stopped him. _

"_I really enjoyed your lecture Dr Reid. I find what you said about sexual sadists truly fascinating."_

_Spencer looked up, and felt his face fluster. In front of him stood a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and kind brown eyes. "Uh, thanks." He replied. _

"_It must be interesting working for the FBI." _

_He smiled lightly at her. "It is. Are you a criminology major?" _

_She laughed, a bell like sound. "No, I'm a creative writing major. I'm just interested in psychology." _

_Something about her drew him in, and he realized he didn't know her name. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?" _

"_It's Natalie." She held out her hand for him to shake, which he did. Her hand was cool, not hot and clammy like some people's were._

"_I'm Spencer, but then again you knew that." He turned a delightful shade of red. "Do you have a class soon?" _

_Natalie shook her head. "No, I only have this class on Fridays." _

"_Uh, would you like to, uh, join me for lunch?" he stuttered, regretting the words as soon as he said them. She wouldn't , off course she wouldn't. A girl like her probably had a boyfriend, and even if she didn't there was no way she'd look twice at him. _

_But, she surprised him._

"_Yeah, I'd love to. There's actually an amazing small Indian place just 10 minutes from here." _

_His smile was bigger his time. "I love Indian food." _

_She grinned back. "Shall we?" _

_End flashback_

Spencer shook himself out of his memories, and stroked his daughter's head one last time before going across the hall and into his and Natalie's bedroom. The light was on, and when Spencer entered he saw Natalie standing by the dresser, brushing her hair. She turned to face him when she heard the door close. Smiling softly, Spencer left his cane by the door and limped over to Natalie, taking her face between his hands and kissing her deeply.

They moved towards the bed, slowly and lovingly taking off each other's clothes. The air was thick with sexual tension and filled with the sounds coming from the lovers mouths. Grinning coyly Natalie placed a hand on Spencer's bare chest and pushed him backwards on the bed. He complied, leaning back against the propped up pillows. Natalie crawled onto the bed, and moved closer and closer to him. She moaned when he wrapped his fingers into her long hair, using it as leverage to pull her closer to him. A moan like hers left his mouth when she reached down and grabbed him, sliding his length along her center. She tore her mouth away from his and let out a guttural sound when she sank down and took him in with a single stroke. Then she sat back up, and started to move. Spencer's hands were on her hips, gripping them and guiding her movements. Natalie splayed out her hands over his pecs, gripping tightly at the skin when a wave of pleasure tore through her.

Spencer took in her rising and falling form, the way she arched her back and how tiny droplets of sweat was beginning to form on her neck. He reached up and wiped one away before it reached her belly button, and then kept his hand there. He stroked the surface of her stomach while the other hand reached down to where they were joined. Then, she clamped down on him and gave a low whimper that sounded like his name. He followed her shortly after, gritting his teeth and letting out a groan.

Natalie collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. She nuzzled her face into his neck, and then leaned up to kiss him. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips.

"I love you too, so much," Spencer replied, wrapping his arms around her middle. She sat back up, tying her hair up off her sweaty neck. "You don't think we hurt the baby, do you?"

Natalie chuckled, stroking his cheek and shook her head. "No sweetie, we didn't. Let's sleep okay?" she reached behind them and pulled the covers up over them, him still buried inside of her.

"Night Natalie."

She kissed him softly before laying her head on his chest. "Goodnight Spencer."

If someone would have told Spencer five years ago that at 28, he'd be engaged with a daughter and another baby on the way, he would have ordered them a Psych evaluation.

**Like it? Loathe it? Love it? Let me know.**


End file.
